A Dark Ali
A Dark Ali is the tenth episode of Season 5 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on August 12th, 2014. Synopsis The pressure is on for Alison to identify the man police have in custody for her kidnapping, but the Liars know if she does it would be sending an innocent man to prison and possibly walking right into an "A" trap. With Emily trying to convince Ali not to play into "A's" hand, Spencer comes up with a plan B in case Ali decides to make the wrong decision. Meanwhile, fed up with all of the Ali drama, Hanna tries to lead a "normal" teenage life. Spoilers/Notes * Melissa and Spencer will have a scene together. Source *There will be at least two flashbacks. Source *Ella returns for a three episode arc. Source *There will be a dark, tragic revelation - which involves a shovel - that goes all the way back to the Pilot. Source * Our opinion of one character may change dramatically. Source Title and Background *Marlene King revealed the episode title in her Reddit interview. *The title may be a play on words of "a dark alley". Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery * Roma Maffia as Linda Tanner * Jim Abele as Kenneth DiLaurentis * Jake Weary as Cyrus Petrillo Trivia * The table read was on June 9, 2014. * Filming began June 10, 2014 and wrapped June 18, 2014. Featured Music *"Silhouettes" by Colony House - (Hanna and Caleb jog down the street when Spencer drives by and stops.). *"Gravity" by Sara Bareilles (covered by Janel Parrish) - (Mona sings in the choir room when Hanna yells at her to stop). *"Ipswich" by Georgi Kay - (Ezra talks to Alison at The Brew). Gallery BpyZy8vIMAAvRav.jpg BpyZyyWIMAA5S34.jpg 10448860_1425546424390689_1655229738_n.jpg 10375634_261354674068799_116232864_n.jpg 10467795_573932016060780_336087356_n.jpg BqXCMnICYAE2SW7.jpg 10446005_1492582430976682_7770715836869554718_n.jpg 10418977_1492603457641246_65935581977699885_n.jpg 10294232_1492604847641107_4773714189366052927_n.jpg 10474908 1425591801055200 1740848736 n.jpg Bqfi_8eCYAIdEPi.jpg BqXHBUiCQAEd7Cs.jpg 5x10-BTS-1.jpg 5x10-BTS-2.jpg 5x10-BTS-3.jpg 5x10-01.jpg 5x10-02.jpg 5x10-03.jpg 5x10-04.jpg 5x10-05.jpg 5x10-06.jpg 5x10-07.jpg 5x10-08.jpg 5x10-09.jpg 5x10-10.jpg 5x10-11.jpg 5x10-12.jpg 5x10-13.jpg 5x10-14.jpg 5x10-15.jpg 5x10-16.jpg 5x10-17.jpg 5x10-18.jpg 5x10-19.jpg 5x10-20.jpg 5x10-21.jpg 5x10-22.jpg 5x10-23.jpg 5x10-24.jpg 5x10-25.jpg 5x10-26.jpg 5x10-27.jpg 5x10-28.jpg Screencaps Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0055.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0057.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0058.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0060.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0062.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0064.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0066.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0070.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0072.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0077.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0079.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0082.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0087.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0092.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0099.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0100.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0101.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0102.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0103.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0108.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0109.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0110.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0111.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0112.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0119.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0122.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0124.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0126.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0128.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0130.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0132.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0134.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0138.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0141.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0143.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0144.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0147.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0149.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0152.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0154.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0157.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0159.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0161.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0164.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0169.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0174.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0176.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0205.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0206.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0208.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0210.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0216.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0219.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0220.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0223.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0224.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0228.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0230.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0235.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0236.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0238.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0248.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0252.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0256.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0258.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0259.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0260.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0265.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0267.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0269.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0274.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0278.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0280.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0283.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0285.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0287.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0289.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0292.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0294.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0297.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0299.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0301.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0302.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0304.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0306.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0308.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0310.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0312.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0314.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0315.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0317.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0319.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0327.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0326.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0333.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0334.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0336.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0338.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0340.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0342.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0344.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0347.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0349.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0351.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0353.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0356.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0359.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0365.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0368.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0369.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0374.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0378.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0382.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0392.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0396.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0400.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0405.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0411.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0414.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0417.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0418.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0420.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0425.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0432.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0433.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0436.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0443.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0450.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0453.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0456.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0467.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0472.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0475.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0479.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0484.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0489.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0494.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0496.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0499.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0507.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0512.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0516.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0520.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0522.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0524.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0525.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0528.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0530.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0534.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0538.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0541.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0542.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0543.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0545.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0547.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0550.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0551.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0554.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0559.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0567.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0569.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0575.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0578.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0580.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0586.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0588.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0594.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0597.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0599.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0600.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0606.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0609.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0610.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0611.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0621.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0622.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0625.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0628.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0630.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0633.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0636.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0640.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0641.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0642.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0644.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0645.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0646.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0648.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0649.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0652.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0653.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0655.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0659.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0660.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0662.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0664.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0666.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0668.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0670.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S05E10.720p.HDTV 0672.jpg Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars - 5x10 "A Dark Ali" HD Official Promo|Promo M3 Pretty Little Liars - Canadian Promo 5x10 "A Dark Ali"|Canadian Promo Pretty Little Liars - 5x10 Sneak Peek 1 "A Dark Ali" HD Season 5 Episode 10-0|Sneak Peek #1 Pretty Little Liars - 5x10 Sneak Peek 2 "A Dark Ali" HD Season 5 Episode 10-0|Sneak Peek #2 Navigational Category:Season 5 Category:5A Category:ABC Family Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Episodes